truemirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix
Phoenix, commonly known by her alter-ego, The_Fire_Bird, is an artist/psychic/musician from Mexico, South America. She was a member of the Arizona state alternative rock band, Phoenix, and now works as a solo artist and painter for Planetcorp. Early Life Phoenix grew up as any bird usually does; starting from an egg and working her way up, and she attended the Flaming Eagle school of Higher Education from an early age, being incredibly intelligent. Once there, she found her calling card at age 8, taking part in a school play known as 'Phoenix goes to Hollywood', where she played the lead role of the Phoenix. However, due to her body being a mass of flame, she set fire to the stage and was expelled due to criminal damage and burning several people alive. Musical Career However, whilst roaming the streets for the next few years, Phoenix was taken in kindly by a travelling minstril (yes, the chocolate!) who taught her all about how to play an array of musical instruments, including: flute, piano, oboe, guitar, ocarina, shoopuff and wedding tackle. She subsequently joined with the minstril who offered her a scholarship at Mars University, where she learnt how to master her profession. Here she met her future husband, Father Time, who is also a song composer/writer, known for his hypnotical melodies and catchy rhythms. At age 21, Phoenix formed the band of her name with fellow members Eagle, Starling and Sparrow, the latter of which died in 2003 due to malnourishment. However, before his untimely death, the four of them released three studio albums, the first of which reached number 3 on the US Billboard Top 10. As of 2009, Phoenix are currently on hiatus. It is unknown whether or not the remaining three members will ever reform, though Eagle said during an interview, Phoenix getting back together? Don't make me laugh, making a reformation seem doubtful. Current Life Phoenix currently lives upon Haley's Comet, orbiting Planet Earth often enough to get a good glimpse of the humans below. Selected Phoenix discography: * The Early Flame EP - 1996-1998 * Burn it 2 tha limit! - 1999 * Incendary device - 2001 * Drawing planets - 2003 Artistic Career Living upon a comet, Phoenix spends much of her time surrounded by the planets. It was these many stars and novas which influenced much of her artistic career, and she currently sells her landscapes of these sweeping vista for high prices. In 2005, a famous Phoenix piece, 'Rebirth', sold for $400,000 on eBay. Scientific Activism Phoenix has made many contributions to Greenpeace and NASA in the aid of science, including donating three of her Phoenix Feathers in exchange for a portion of the Milky Way. She has, as of 2009, donated $6billion to research into how Phoenix Fire can be used as a new, efficient energy source, over fossil fuels. She has hearby been unsuccessful, yet she states on her Myspace page: "I will never let it get me down that my fire cannot be used as fuel. Where there is a will, there is a way, and I say: let there be light!"